Jade Ranma
by rifri98a
Summary: A accident while walking on a fence leads to Ranma Saotome being reincarnated in the world of Jade Empire, Can Wu & Co survive with the chaos following Ranma by nature?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Jade Ranma

Prologue/Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Jade Empire and Ranma ½ belong to their respective owners and i make no claim on them by writing this. This is only written for fun and if any profit were to be made it would be by someone who copied this and printed it or put it on a site that visitors need to pay for. If the owners of the Ranma or Jade Empire don't want me to write this for some reason i will not object as long as proof of identity and owning is given that can be validated along with instructions on how to validate. This disclaimer applies to the entire story even though it will not be repeated in later chapters.

Authors note: I know that my grammar isn't exactly the best but i do my best and hopefully the spell checker i use will remove the worst, if I mess up with something (spelling, facts about Ranma or Jade Empire or the rating of this) please tell me exactly what is wrong instead of just saying that i have messed up and should stop writing or something like that. I hope that writing this will make better authors think about writing something like it but higher quality and with a better plot. Also, since this is the first thing i get myself to write but i have tried to write different kinds of stories MANY times i might end up only posting chapters once every century or something like that. On a side note, are disclaimers really needed and is the one i have ok in that case? Also i want to make one thing clear, We use a diffrent rating system where i live so i am VERY confused by the limits of some of the ratings.

Minor note: The way i have (the original) Ranma talk is based off how others have written in the fan fictions i have read so i hope it shows how he is correctly.

------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma Saotome...

A man with great strength and women wanting to marry him for strange reasons.

A man with a curse to change genders.

A man that would overcome almost any obstacle in the end.

A man who broke his neck after falling down from a wet fence...

Now it wasn't simply that he lost his balance, it was that his fiancee Akane malleted him at the same time as his self-proclaimed wife Shampoo hit him with her bicycle by mistake the combined force causing Ranma to fall down from the fence.

If you had the ability to see spirits you would currently see him sitting next to his body which his two fiancees were staring at hoping that he would stand up somehow like he always does.

But even though they couldn't see spirits they could feel... Something... when the average looking Japanese office worker appeared next to Ranma's spirit and sat down next to him.

''So you are THE Ranma Saotome?'' Asked the 'man' after a while causing Ranma to realize that someone had sat down next to him.

''Yea i am, who are you? I have figured out that I'm dead so you gotta be too right?''

''Most call me 'The Grim Reaper' or simply death'' answered the man with a small pause before continuing to talk. ''Normally a spirit in our world goes on depending on what it believes in but your's is very strong and you hold onto what remains thanks to that''

''What are ya here for then? Make me go on or something like that? Because i ain't!''

Death smiled at Ranma before speaking again. ''I'm not here to force you but i have a offer for you. You see, there are several worlds and they are all over seen by the celestial bureaucracy who have decided it's time to replace me and...''

''And you want me to help ya cause trouble right?'' said Ranma with a small sweatdrop at the back of his head.

Death blinked at Ranma before answering. ''No, I have a different plan. You see, In another world there is a being known as the Water Dragon that has gotten herself into a bit of a problem and my idea is to send someone to fix it. They will owe me for helping them with that problem and you get a chance to live a new life. I could even change the curse you have to give you control of it since it would have otherwise forced you to be born as a girl''

''What's the catch?'' Deadpanned Ranma.

''The only one i can think of is that you would just be able to influence the new you and teach him not be him.''

''So ya mean that i could teach a new me everything i know so he can save a Dragon so ya can keep yer job?''

''Err.. More or less but by saving her he would also be saving that world.''

Ranma took a quick look at his body, his fiancees and then back to Death. ''Can't get worse... Can it?''

Death smiled and said ''Hopefully not'' as he sent Ranma through the wall between the worlds to begin his new life...

Farmer Ni smiled as he looked at his wife holding his newborn son while his eight year old son Ni Joh played in front of their house.

His wife had picked a strange name the baby but that was almost to be expected from someone as highly-educated as his wife.

Ranma... Meaning 'Wild horse' and coming from a land that could only be reached by boat or flier it was unique and when he had asked where it came from she had told him that she had a strange dream where a spirit said that the boy would grow up to be a strong warrior.

He would be happy if the boy just became a good farmer so they would survive this drought...

Farmer Ni was happy and for good reasons too,

The drought had ended thanks to the Emperor and now there was no problem with farming.

Ni Joh was ten years now and wanted to help with the rice farming. (1)

But most importantly his two year old son Ni Ranma was already speaking like a adult in both of the commonly used languages and he was showing signs of learning other things quickly, he hoped this meant his soon could get a good job with a good pay someday.

Farmer Ni and his sixteen year old soon Ni Joh could only stare as the eight year old Ranma was jumping up and down, left and right among the trees fighting in the air like a martial arts master.

Ranma had learned all sorts of things from his wife but he knew that his wife couldn't have taught Ranma this...

He wasn't sure if to ask Master Li to take him as a student but it might be a bad idea to force someone that was learning on his own to learn from someone else, he could remember that when he once had listened to a old farmer to learn more about farming it had ended in a fist fight over who was wrong about the best planting times.

But still... How was he to get Ranma to calm down when he would never be able to catch him?

Twenty year old Ni Joh's ego had taken a heavy blow.

His twelve year old brother could carry double what he could which was more then most other men his age could.

Didn't help that little Ranma could jump so high into the air it looked like he was flying.

Or shatter boulders...

Or come up with ways to improve the quality of the rice.

But it was good to have Ranma as a little brother anyway, Not many could threaten with having their little brother beat someone up. Big brother, yes. Little Brother, No.

Not that Ranma would beat someone up but it was a threat he could use to get out of trouble while the persons tried to figure out what he meant with having his little brother beat them up, Ranma had yet to leave the farm or the nearby swamp and forest after all so no one knew of his amazing little brother.

The soon to be thirteen Ranma was looking at his, Or more exactly HER, shocked family with a amused look on HER face.

''H-how?'' HER father managed to say.

''A spirit told me in a dream how to use a power i have to change genders, Isn't it cool?'' said Ranko as she changed back from a being red haired girl to a muscular black haired boy.

The rest of the family blinked and Farmer Ni got a idea.

Nineteen year old Ranma is walking through the wilderness.

'Stupid father, deciding to that i was old enough to go to sell rice and that i should go to another town since i can fight and get there quickly... I wonder what he is doing right now?'

#At the same time, back in Two Rivers#

Having been saved from the Bandits, Farmer Ni walks up to Wu the Lotus Blossom, The best student of Master Li.

''Thank you for saving me but please, my oldest son Ni Joh is trying to fight the bandits down on the beach with his friends, but they need someone skilled or they will be killed.

Wu and Dawn Star quickly began to run to the beach wondering why he had said his oldest son, didn't Farmer Ni only have one?

#Ranma#

Now Ranma was outside the city he was to sell the rice in, The beautiful city of Tien's landing.

It was a dump without any water.

'What the hell?' Was Ranma's reaction. 'Might as well change into my female form and start selling while i figure what's wrong here'

After thinking that, Ranma walked behind some cover only to walk out again as a she with her hair set up in a small bun instead of a ponytail as that spirit insisted on (2) and a Qipao like dress (3) with a V shape at the neck in addition to the normal shape of a Qipao with that they had been able to afford thanks to the improved rice that also made this trip worth it instead of the simple Training Clothes they had bought for his/her everyday clothing after realising that she was a prodigy with martial arts.

'Now that i think about it i wonder what Joh is up to now..'

#Beach of Two Rivers#

Having managed to survive while Wu fought with the sorcerer's thugs and ghost and watching in admiration as Master Li easily defeated the sorcerer Ni Joh walks up to Wu to thank her for saving him.

''I am so glad that you and Master Li arrived when you did. My father ran to the school gate to see if any students could help. Did he make it?

''He is safe, there is no more reason to be concerned any more.'' answers Wu still wondering about Farmer Ni calling Joh his oldest son.

''That is a great relief. We tried our best but without you and Master Li we would have died. Thank you. Hopefully Master Li can shed some light on what led to this. A sorcerer in out little village? What is wrong with the world?'' says Joh hoping that his Little brother, sometimes his little sister, didn't hear of what happened because he would come running back then.

''I hope so too but what did your father mean with you being his oldest son? I thought you were his only son'' asks Wu.

''Err... I should make sure the bandits didn't hurt mother.'' says Joh and starts running away from the beach remembering what his father said about not telling anyone about Ranma since some might come to the wrong assumptions about his natural abilities.

''I wonder what is wrong with the Ni family Wu, I have always felt that they are hiding something in their farm and it must be a second son. But why would they hide him?'' says Dawn Star as she looks at the running Joh.

Back at Tien's landing, Ranko sneezes and wonders who is talking about her.

------------------------------------------------------------

Notes:

(1) If you think about what kind of life they live in Jade Empire a 10 year old working (but only small things like carrying some baskets and such) isn't strange.

(2) This is something that some people don't notice it seems (Atleast not on the forums i have read on), Before a certain thing (Avoiding spoilers for those who don't know for some reason) Ranma had his hair in a ponytail.

(3) Qipao at Wikipedia so you (the reader) knows what this is based off: http://en. While the normal Ranma would refuse to do something like this it isn't the normal Ranma, He will appear in a way in the next chapter

Note about Ranma's intelligence: Considering what has happend to the orignal Ranma i think the theory of Ranma having had is intelligence affected by Genma's "training" and daily malleting (Face it Akane lovers, That many hits to the head isn't healty) is very probable. Combined with a lack of that and a instinctive use of things Ranma learned without undstanding in his previous life means that this Ranma has more "Book smarts"

Note about Ranma's gender: I will refer to Ranma in female form as a she and call her Ranko unless i give it another name. (Suggestions welcome!)


	2. Chapter 2: Troubled Spirit

Jade Ranma

Chapter 2: Troubled Spirit

Author's note: This is the only chapter that is going to appear quickly so don't count on this kind of speed again. The other's will need ALOT of luck and inspiration to take less than a month (if they are written at all)

------------------------------------------------------------

Leaning on the counter of the stall she had rented Ranko went over her "Hook, Line and Sinker" list.

'Good stall, Hook.

Good prices, Line.

Special deal..'

Realizing that she had forgot the most important thing to get the villagers to but even though they are in the middle of a crisis she reached wrote down on a small sign "Bad rice Free kiss" and put it up smiling as a stampede of men started running towards her.

'Sinker..'

Standing behind Ranko as a invisible spirit the original Ranma put his face in his hands.

'The worst part is that she wont have any problems with kissing them. Why did i teach her to how to change just after figuring out how it was controlled? Letting the new me go through puberty as both a guy AND a girl was a bad idea. RANMA NO BAKA! At least education and such turned out ok but how do i get her to realize that since she was born a guy its girls and not guys that she should like?'

Fighting her way through the swamp with the help of the suspicious Sagacious Zu, Wu suddenly had a feeling of impending doom.

Ranko was currently exploring the area around Tien's Landing since she ran out of rice in ten minutes.

'Some of them just bought the rice in hopes of getting a kiss, so easy to trick.' was Ranko's thoughts as she walked towards some imperial soldiers guarding some kind of gate.

Spirit Ranma, currently hearing Ranko's thoughts, put his face in his hands again.

'What the hell went wrong with her? There was no need to make them spend more money than what they should especially in the middle of a crisis.'

Seeing Ranko walking towards them the leader of the soldiers starts to speak to her.

"HALT! You are not allowed here!"

"And why is that?" asks Ranko raising a eyebrow.

"I don't have to tell you so leave now before i have to hurt you." Says the soldier as he and the soldiers behind him prepare their weapons thinking that a young girl won't be a problem.

"More like so you won't have to get hurt" says Ranko and then flips over the soldier hitting him in the neck and kicking the two others knocking all three out at once.

Once again Spirit Ranma puts his face in his hands.

'She doesn't understand that she should not go all out all the time. Ranko no baka. At least she isn't so stupid that she switches back to male form while others might hear about it.'

Just as she was about to attack the last soldier that had stood a bit away from the others he started pleading for his life.

"Wait! Stop! I am not your enemy! I swear by my ancestors that i am not your enemy, I am not even a soldier!"

"You look like one, If your not a soldier who are you then?"

"I am Chen Yi, from the village of One Stone but i am no fighter, I am just a simple peasant. These soldiers passed through my village a few weeks ago and one of them angered the Lotus Assassin in charge and got killed. As i was coming back from the fields they grabbed me and told me i was in the army. All i want is to go home." Chen Yi said quickly not wanting to die.

"And can you find you way home?"

"Err.. No but i want to get as far away from the Lotus Assassins as possible at least."

"How about i teach you how to use that spear and you help me fix whatever that are doing? A chance to get back at them?"

Hearing that, Chen Yi immediately became interested.

"You mean that you could teach me how to fight? And that you are going to close the dam?"

"If the dam being open i causing this then yes, I will close it."

"Problem is, I doubt the minister would be willing to give either of us the key. He would probably think that i was sent to test his loyalty and he wouldn't believe that you can fight them because.. well you ARE a young girl that doesn't look liek a fighter. I know that you can fight and i don't doubt that you can teach me but i don't think he will believe you when you tell him."

"Well lets think about that later, Lets teach you how to use that spear."

Spirit Ranma was currently banging his head against the wall but since he is a invisible spirit he wasn't actually making any sound.

'What the hell is wrong with her? In this case she should change back so HE can get the key, If my form doesn't look like a fighter especially after proper training instead if pops crazy techniques i don't know what would look like one! Explaining to one person wouldn't be so bad! Can't she go to sleep soon so i can talk to her?'

------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
